The present invention relates to watch bands and, more particularly, to watch bands configured to changing a decorative appearance of the band.
Once a particular watch is manufactured, it continues to live life with the same appearance. This invention allows the ability to quickly change the appearance of your watch.
There are no other watch brand that allows a person to quickly remove decorative plates on their watch without the use of tools.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved watch band with interchangeable decorative plates on a strap of the watchband.